Power To Change The World
by Kairi Yakura
Summary: Roxas had disappeared, on the day of what would have been his death, with no traces. They, Organization XIII, searched for him, but their efforts proved ulitmately fruitless. However, when a new threat surfaces, Roxas returns to them once more. AkuRoku.
1. Power

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I make no money from the production of the story.

**Author: **Xentith

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai. Possible Yaoi. AkuRoku. Axel/Roxas.

**Summary: **Roxas had disappeared, on the day of what would have been his death, with no traces. They, Organization XIII, searched for him, but their efforts proved ulitmately fruitless. However, when a new threat surfaces, Roxas returns to them once more. The question is, is he the same Roxas they new, or someone else?

**Revision On: **12/12/09. Saturday 12th December 2009, 10:56pm GMT.

* * *

**Power to Change The World**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**The Beginning**

Roxas sat atop the clock tower of Twilight Town, his eyes fixed out on the horizon, watching the sun setting over the water of the beach; it cast a golden glow onto the waves. He felt Axel's eyes bore deeply into him, as if reading his soul, but they were filled with nothing but worry.

He sighed.

They sat in contemplative silence, only broken by the distant chatter of the few remaining people below them.

His blue eyes watched in fascination as the light started to disappear, blanketed by a veil of darkness, and from the endless abyss that is the sky, stars shone, shone like a never ending beacon of hope and happiness. As he stared up at the black sky his troubles all seemed to melt away. He couldn't help but think about the people suffering each and every day, destined to lose their hearts to the darkness.

He felt a hand rest comfortingly on his shoulder, it seemed to shock him back to reality as he climbed to his feet, emerald eyes gazed down at him an untold emotion swirling in their warm depths "Roxas." There was nothing but worry and caring in his deep voice, it sent chills creeping down Roxas' spine.

"I'm fine," he shook the hand off and turned away, Axel frowned down at him, and he took a step back, repressing need to leave as they stared the other down. Emerald meeting sapphire in a fierce battle.

Axel's eyes darkened as anger rushed through his veins like the very fire he controlled, pent up rage poured from him in waves, just waiting to be released. He was a ticking time bomb, and time just ran out.

"Stop it, just stop it okay, you think I don't see it!" Roxas opened his mouth to reply, but Axel's heated glare made him pause and close it again, flames danced around them, reacting to their masters fury. "I see what you're doing, Roxas, you're pushing me away."

Roxas' mind was racked with thoughts, he didn't know where they came from but he felt black creep into view and his eyes lolled closed, as if in a trance he stepped closer to the edge.

"You'll never understand, Axel," He watched Roxas from behind, confused. His anger faded away as Roxas stepped closer and closer to the edge. He felt a sudden sense of foreboding rising within him and Axel couldn't help the urge to reach out and pull him back, but he ignored it, and it would be one of the things he regretted for the rest of his life; he would regret it with the whole of his being.

The flames around them died with a hiss as rain poured solemnly overhead, matting their hair to their faces as an awkward silence descended betwwen them, ragged breathing and the pounding rain was the only noise to be heard. Then, Roxas' mouth opened, and it was broken.

"You'll never understand until you truly listen, I never meant to do this to you..." Axel felt his fury return and his lungs felt like they would explode if he didn't get this off his chest.

"I hate you!" he roared, screaming to the sky.

Roxas tilted his head to the sky, he turned to Axel his eyes welling with tears, yet he smiled; it was bitter and self-loathing, but a smile never the less.

"And I forgive you," Roxas stated, twirling nimbly back around. "I forgive you because I love you, Axel."

To Axel's horror he stepped over the edge with a sigh, a broken scream tore its way from his throat. Axel ran desperately forward, attempting to catch the falling blonde, as his eyes closed in peace, a smile still resting on his face.

It was no use, his hands grasped only at air. Depression settling upon him, Axel fell to his knees; his strength was sapped away as he finally realised that Roxas would return to him after this horrific fall and, closing his tearful eyes, he turned his head away, unwilling to watch as the blonde he adored fell to his death.

Axel waited for the inevitable thud, but it never came. Hesitantly opening his eyes, he peered over the edge. To his horror, Roxas was slowly being engulfed within a pool of inky darkness. Watching his best-friend fall into its depths, for the first time in years, he cried.

He cried tears of a broken man, a man whose hopes and dreams were ripped away from him in a tornado of hate and love.

He wouldn't, _couldn't_ be the same after this.

Nether of them would, of that he was sure.

* * *

From above a figure cloaked in shadows watched the sudden turn of events, a satisfied smirk curling upon his lips. "Step one: complete." he cackled, watching Roxas' body disappear into the darkness.

He shook his head and stepped back into the shadows, disappearing in much the same way as the young keyblade wielder; his maniacal laughter continued ominously into the night.

He had the power to change worlds within his hands, and use it he would.

* * *

**Edit Summary: **Not much has been changed in this chapter, some grammar issues and some words have been added here and there. I haven't really been as nitpicky as I should be, but meh.


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I make no money from the production of the story.

**Author: **Xentith

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai. Possible Yaoi. AkuRoku. Axel/Roxas.

**Summary: **Roxas had disappeared, on the day of what would have been his death, with no traces. They, Organization XIII, searched for him, but their efforts proved ulitmately fruitless. However, when a new threat surfaces, Roxas returns to them once more. The question is, is he the same Roxas they new, or someone else?

**Revision On: **12/12/09. Saturday 12th December 2009, 10:50pm GMT.

* * *

**Power to Change The World**

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening **

* * *

**Roxas**

From behind the cold metal wall and a two way mirror, in hidden room, frozen grey eyes watched with a malicious smirk, as Roxas was injected with needle after needle, ignoring the cries of pain he gave, even as he lay unconscious in the stark white room.

Roxas' pain filled blue eyes snapped open in panic, wincing as the white burned his sleep hazed vision, he sat there unsure of what to do as another needle crept slowly towards him, in the hands of a bony, lifeless old man.

The second that the needle touched skin, his eyes blazed with an endless fury, his sapphire orbs pierced through the man, freezing him in place, the needle hanging limply from his seemingly frail hand, as they seemed to send a stab through his soul, guilt washed through him like water in a lake.

He watched this strange event from behind the glass, clenching his hand into a fist he slammed the door open and glared fiercely at him, his eyes sent a simple message, and he found himself saying it out loud.

"Kurai, do it already!"

Kurai flinched back slightly and drew his gaze from Roxas to his master, his whole body was shaking and sweat poured off him, a scream reverberated, quick glance at Roxas told him that he was far worse of, his eyes were misted and he was jerking around angrily, unaware of his own actions, a growl cut him out of his musings as he locked eyes with his master again.

"Yes, Kuromaru-sama!"

He strengthened his resolve and his grip tightened almost painfully on the cold needle as it glinted ominously in the light reflected from the single light bulb dangling above them.

He drew in a shuddering breath, screwed his eyes closed and slammed the needle filled with a black substance, into red skin, irritated and throbbing from the repeated puncture of the metal blade, into his tanned skin.

Roxas' screams increased as the substance spread through his body, leaving a trail of pain in his wake, but the second it hit his eyes, the pain increased tenfold as a blinding light hit his vision, he tried to bring his hands up to hold them but they were locked firmly in place, by thick leather restraints.

Kurai and Kuromaru watched in fascinated horror as his eyes slowly morphed and changed, their attention focused solely on the struggling boy as his whole body changed.

The last thing Roxas felt before he fell into the welcoming oblivion of unconsciousness was such a burning pain, that he screamed until he couldn't scream anymore.

* * *

**Axel**

Axel walked brokenly towards Xemnas' room, ever since his sunshine had been taken from his life, he had spiralled into a deep depression, he now looked for Roxas any chance he got, and whenever he was asked if he was okay, he would just walk away, lost in remembrance of what once was.

And although they wouldn't show it, the organization was deeply affected, because while many couldn't connect with him on the level Axel had, he was their light in the eternal darkness, and after he left, they felt the need to pull him back, to find him safe and well.

If only they knew.

* * *

**Larxene PoV**

_Although not many knew it, I was one of Roxas' closest friends, and even though our group, consisting of Marluxia, Zexion and I could never reach him on the level Axel could, I know him well enough to know that he was going though rough time._

_He was like our little brother, he was the light in our non-life, and now he was gone, taken._

_I don't what'll happen next, but I hope to find out. __Changes were being set in motion..._

_We would just have to wait._

* * *

**Zexion PoV**

_I was deeply disturbed when I discovered the news pertaining Roxas, and I knew that something went wrong, because Roxas would never left himself be taken so easily._

_It left me to wonder what part Axel had in this, I knew he wouldn't do something like this to his friend; that didn't mean that something hadn't occured between them, something that sparked his capture._

_All I knew for sure was things were about to change..._

_We would just have to wait._

* * *

**Marluxia PoV**

_When I heard of Roxas' capture I was surprised; he would have fought back, so I spent the next few days pondering his disappearance, and I drew one conclusion._

_Something had happened between Axel and Roxas that day, something he wasn't saying. _

_It would be the end of Axel's non-existance when I found out what. Roxas was like the glue that kept them together and without him, we would all fall back into darkness. __Already I could see it coming; and I knew that he would return to us one day, changed._

_For better or worse I wasn't sure,_

_We would just have to wait and see, and that was what I did best._

* * *

**Marluxia, Zexion, Larxene**

_We would_ _just have to wait._

_For the darkness was approaching, and our light was in the belly of the beast._

* * *

**Edit Summary: **Not much was changed in this edit apart from some general grammar and wording issues. One noteworthy change, however, is the fact that Roex and Axis' names were changed from just that, to Kurai and Kuromaru. The reason for the editing of the names is that they both sounded far too close to Roxas and Axel, which wasn't working.


End file.
